PSYCHO PASS: El caso de los amantes
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Un nuevo y extraño caso aparece. ¿Pero... Hasta qué punto están involucrados nuestros protagonistas? KougamixAkane
1. Capítulo 1

**_[Ex-Viñeta] XD_**  
**_KougamixAkane_**

**Tercera persona. OOC (lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD) y muchos KogaNe feelings de mi parte xD No me pertenece nada.**

**Disfruten (?)**

**PSYCHO PASS: EL CASO DE LOS AMANTES**

_Nombre: Tsunemori Akane_  
_Cargo: Inspector_  
_Acceso confirmado_

La puerta se abrió con un leve pitido. Pasó y se dirigió a la oficina, zigzageando entre los pasillos.

Cuando por fin llegó, Kougami ya estaba analizando la información de un nuevo caso. Lo saludó y le preguntó por los demás.  
- Dado que nosotros estamos de turno, estamos solos - Kougami exaló humo del cigarrillo

Akane sonrió. Era la primera vez que estaba sola en la oficiona junto a él, así que debía tomarselo tranquilamente.  
-¿En qué trabajas?  
-Un caso- respondió Kougami sin mirar a Akane, mientras seguía tecleando en la conputadora- Un ejecutor y un Inspector supuestamente tienen una relación sentimental. Se cree que podrían tratar de escapar...  
-¿Q... Que? - preguntó confundida Akane. Nunca había escuchado hablar de un caso como ese, en donde un Inspector y un Ejecutor...  
-Lo que dije. Aquí están sus perfiles

Ella miró los dos pantallas holográficas. En una salía la cara de Kougami, con toda su información disponlible debajo. Y en la otra la de ella. Palideció, si eso era aún posible con su color de piel.

- Así que... ¿Me amas? - le dijo Kougami, parándose de la silla y acercándose más a ella

- Yo... Yo... ¿Qué?  
- Yo si lo hago - le dijo en un susurro a la confundida chica

Él se apróximo más. Ella, por su parte, retrocedió. Sintió que su espalda chocaba con algo frío. Estaba acorralada en una esquina. Kougami la tomó de las muñecas._ Esto no puede estar pasando._

Kougami seguía sosteniendo sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se rozaban.  
- Kougami...san - dijo ella despacio, sorprendida aún. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Todo esto era...

El beso que Kougami le dio en su cuello acalló todos sus pensamientos. Pronto subió y la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca. Era un beso apasionado, pero suave a la vez. Ella no supo como reaccionar, aún así Kougami la siguió besando. El le soltó las muñecas y la abrazó por la cintura. Sintió unos irremediables deseos que le dieron un escalofrío. Le devolvió el beso, agarrando su corbata para atraerlo más hacia ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de forma inprevista. Era el Inspector Ginoza. Este se sorprendió ligeramente al principio, pero volvió a su expresión seria en unos segundos. Sacó su dominator y los apuntó.

Kougami se puso adelante de ella.  
- Quedan arrestados.  
A continuación, Ginoza le disparó a Kougami ante una horrorizada Akane. Kou...gami... Su coeficiente criminal... Él moriría. Gritó.  
~~

- Ne... Ne... Kane

La cabeza le dolía, sentió una gota de sudor frío deslizarse frente. _Kougami... Él..._

Se sentó en la cama de un salto. Sentió que su cabeza golpeaba contra algo duro.

- ¡Akane! - dijo Kougami frotándose la cabeza

- ¡Kougami-san! - dijo Akane Le tocó la cara para saber si era real. Si, lo era. Pudo sentir cuando Kougami se estremeció. Además, su dolor de cabeza, ahora peor después del golpe, también era real.

- ¿Akane? -le preguntó el ejecutor -¿Tenías pesadillas?  
- Si... Yo... -ella se quedó mirandolo, en silencio, sonrosada. Bajó la mirada, sin sacar su mano de Kougami aún.

Se habían besado en su sueño. Solo era un sueño, pero... Akane quería volver a probar sus labios.  
Shinya alzó la cara de Akane con una mano, obligandola a mirarlo.  
- ¿Kougami-san?  
Él no respondió. Acercó su rostro un poco más a ella. Podía sentir su respiración.

El beso fue suave al principio, con un ligero sabor a menta. Akane devolvió el beso, con más ganas de lo que esperaba. Kougami había superado sus expectativas. Sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago._ ¿Sería este otro sueño?_

Podría encargarse de todas sus preocupaciones mañana.  
Todavía tenía el sabor amargo de su pesadilla a flor de piel, pero esta misma le había hecho darse cuenta de algo. En ese momento no importaba nada más que Kougami, ella, y su apasionado beso nocturno.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Digo desde ya que tendrá unos 9 capítulos más o menos. Quizás termine haciendo más, quizás menos XD. Al principio pensaba que sería solo una viñeta como ya dije, pero me emocioné con esta pareja así que... XD Mi meta es bajar el nivel de OOC. ya que me cuesta un poco escribir con Akane y Kougami. Disculpen el OOC (aunque en este cap traté de hacerlo más leve). Cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

**Antes de leer, aclaro que el DIC es División de Investigación Criminal. O algo así XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_PSYCHO PASS: EL CASO DE LOS AMANTES. CAPÍTULO 2._**

- Tsunemori - dijo el inspector Ginoza, tratando de atraer la atención de Akane - Inspectora Tsunemori

- ¿Aah, si? - respondió al fin Akane, poniendo fin a sus pensamientos

- Recuerda que hoy tiene que hacer guardia con Kougami

- Si, lo tengo claro, gracias

A continuación, Akane observó como Ginoza se retiraba y suspiró. Lo que le faltaba, turno con Kougami. Después de lo que había pasado unos días atrás...

Aunque ella realmente no esta segura de _que era lo que había pasado. 'Después de todo, estaba muy cansada, con la pesadilla... Quizás ese también fue un sueño'_

Pero Akane no se convencía. Estaba casi segura que ella había besado a Kougami. Lo sabía... Porque sus labios sabían diferente. Aunque en realidad nunca había besado a alguien antes, pudo saber inmediatamente que ese beso era especial. Ella estaba confundida. _¿Qué había pasado realmente esa noche?_. Se había planteado preguntarle directamente a Kougami, pero desechó esa idea un segundo después de pensarla. No podía simplemente ir y preguntarle... _¡Disculpa, Kougami-san! ¿Nos besamos en la noche del otro día? Es que parece que tengo amnesia o alucinaciones, así que no estoy tan segura de si es que..._

Con solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Pero ¿cómo podría saberlo?

- Hola, Akane - dijo Kougami de improviso a su espalda

- Ho-hola, Kougami-san - dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. No quiso voltear a mirarlo

- ¿Algo nuevo?

- Por ahora nada

- Ya veo

Shinya se sentó en su propio escritorio, a unos metros de Akane, y se puso a teclear en su computadora. Akane, por enécima vez, se pregutó que debía hacer. _¿Debía acercarse y...? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué haría después?_

- ¿Akane?¿Por qué me estás mirando fijamente? - preguntó Kougami sin dejar de teclear - ¿Hay algo en mi cara otra vez?

- ¿Eeeh?... N-No - djio Akane, acompañada de una risa un tanto nerviosa.

Kougami pareó de teclear unos segundos. El corazón de Akane se aceleró, esperando su reacción. Pero él simplemente suspiro y siguió tecleando.

La chica decidió que no debía dejar pasa esta oportunidad. Estaban solos, por primera vez (sin contar sus sueños, o lo que parecían ser sueños) y preguntarle era la única forma de saber que sucedió aquella vez. Pero cómo comenzar...

Un celular emitió un pitido indicando un nuevo mensaje. Akane sabía que era el suyo, ya que solo a los Inspectores se les permitía llevar uno dentro de las inmediaciones del DIC. Abrió el mensaje-

_**From:**__ Funahara Yuki_

**To:**_ Tsunemori Akane_

**_Message: Akane, necesito hablar contigo urgente, puede tener que ver con el caso. ¿Podemos juntarnos dónde indica el mapa, en una hora?_**

A Akane le extrañó el imprevisto mensaje de su amiga. Ella nunca hacía esas cosas. Por esto mismo, se preocupó más aún. Decidió que iría. Ahora estaba el problema del turno.

- Kougami-san

- ¿Si?

- Necesito salir

- ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mi, Inspector?

- Es que como estamos de turno...

- ¿Es algo urgente?

- Bueno, si - respondió ella - Mi amiga necesita verme. Dice que podría tener que ver con el caso...

- Ya veo. Pues si está relacionado con el caso no debería haber problema mientras Gino no se entere

- Ajá - dijo Akane, tomando las cosas de su escritorio - Solo serán dos horas. ¿Me puedes cubrir hasta entonces?

- Bueno. Pero primero, de todas formas... - dijo parándose. La pantalla digital de su pulsera se abrió - Debes mantenerte comunicada conmigo.

El holograma del reloj de Akane también apareció. Ella aceptó la petición de Kougami. Ahora los dos podían hablarse a través del reloj.

- Gracias, Kougami-san - dijo Akane antes de salir.

Le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del encuentro. Se subió al auto y miró por la ventana. No sabía que esperaba encontrar ahí.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Mucho OOC? Si es así lo siento T_T XD Gracias por leer.**

**Nota aparte (XD): Feliz cumpleaños Natsu!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Jejeje bueno este es el tercer capítulo. De verdad muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows. Arigatou gozaimasu *-* Mil disculpas por la demora, trataré de actualizar más seguido.  
Ya saben, nada me pertenece xD**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

Akane se bajó del auto con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. _¿Qué era este lugar?_ Solo veía una simple calle sin salida, además de varias puertas y bodegas. Todo parecía abandonado.

- ¿Inspector? - preguntó Kougami al otro lado de la línea  
- Kougami-san - respondió inmediatamente Akane, agradeciendo haberle dicho a Kougami sobre el mensaje. Se sentía más segura, aún cuando solo era su voz la que escuchaba  
- ¿Qué ves? ¿Y tú amiga?  
- Ella no está aquí al parecer  
-Creo que deberías tomar algún arma. Sólo por si acaso.

Akane decidió seguir sus instrucciones y entró otra vez al auto. Acercó su reloj a un compartimiento y le comunicó a la voz virtual sus intenciones.

**_Solicitud de armas confirmada. Inspectora Tsunemori Akane. Petición autorizada_**  
A continuación el cajón del compartimiento se deslizó hacia afuera. Akane tomó las dos varas delgadas que tenía enfrente. Una la guardó en su chaqueta y la otra la dejó en su mano. Además sacó una Dominator. La voz virtual se activó al contacto con el arma.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - su voz sonaba electronizada, pero Akane pudo sentir a Kougami en cada una de sus palabras. Aunque estaba en un momento difícil, saber que contaba con él era ciertamente un alivio.  
- Esperar. De todos modos aún quedan unos minutos para la hora acordada.  
- Bien. Ahora mismo estoy mirando el mapa y tu ubicación. ¿Por qué habría ella de elegir este sitio abandonado?  
- No lo sé... Esto se ve raro.  
- ¿Frecuentaba ella lugares así?  
- Por supuesto que no. Ella nunca venía a estos sectores... Al menos eso creo.  
Akane se volvió a bajar del auto y dio unos pasos.  
- ¿Kougami-san?  
- ¿Si?  
- Creo que escucho algo... - bajó su voz Akane, susurrando cautelosamente.  
De repente, la señal se volvió más pesada. Era un sonido de interferencia.

- ¿Inspector? - dijo Kougami un intento de comunicarse con Akane - ¡¿Inspector?! - volvió a intentar. Nadie respondió. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que debía hacer.

Se levantó fuertemente haciendo que la silla saltara lejos, manos apoyadas en el escritorio.  
- Kuso - reclamó entre dientes.  
Tomó la chaqueta deportiva azul con la insignia de la policía impresa y se la puso mientras iba corriendo. Llamó a Gino, pidiendole autorización para salir del DIC. Le resumió los últimos acontecimientos lo más que pudo en el poco tiempo que disponía. Sentía un nudo de culpa en la garganta. Nunca debió haberla dejado ir sola.

El tiempo era oro. Cada segundo contaba. Se subió al auto e inició la marcha rápidamente. No sabía quién estaba detrás de Akane. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Bueh llego tarde otra vez T_T Pero si hay una cosa que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, eso son sus reviews... muchas gracias minna san :D Este capítulo está más largo que el anterior, espero lo disfruten :) **

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

Akane se despertó, abriendo los ojos y inhalando agitadamente al mismo tiempo.  
_¿Dónde... Dónde estoy?_

La parte posterior de la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, pero debido a la situación , el dolor era lo último de lo que había que preocuparse.  
Sintió la presión de la cuerda que la mantenía retenida alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Se revolvió, tratando de zafarse. Después de unos minutos se rindió, cansada. Era inútil, pues estaba completamente inmovilizada.

Trató de recordar, ignorando las palpitaciones irregulares en su cabeza. Había venido al lugar dónde supuestamente se juntaría con Yuki, pero ella no había aparecido. Había salido a dar una ronda, cuando escuchó unos pasos. Luego la golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza por la espalda, haciendo que quedara inconsciente. Finalmente, había despertado aquí.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado. La habitación estaba oscura por lo que tampoco tenía alguna oportunidad de adivinar.  
Una gota cayó sobre su cara.  
Se estremeció. Aunque tenía puesta la chaqueta azul, debajo de eso estaba en ropa interior. Se dio cuenta también de que su reloj no estaba en su brazo.

Los nervios empezaban a aparecer. No poder ver nada en esta oscuridad no mejoraba nada.  
De repente, escuchó un ruido metálico que parecía venir desde lejos, a lo que trató de agudizar su oído. Sin embargo, sintió una fuerte puntada en la cabeza, que la hizo jadear de dolor. Se sintió mareada y todo desapareció otra vez.

* * *

Kougami se bajó del auto sin pensarlo un segundo, casi saltando del asiento. Abrió la pantalla de su reloj mientras corría. Ahí estaba la ubicación de Akane, inmóvil hace casi una hora. Había convencido a Gino de adelantarse, ya que la seguridad de Akane estaba en peligro.

Miró la entrada. Era una enorme reja metálica negra con unos diseños góticos. El edificio era unas de las pocas construcciones en pie de la época en dónde Sybil todavía no había sido implantada. Era la primer vez que Kougami veía una en la vida real. Le pareció abrumador el aspecto antiguo e inestable, pero atractivo el extraño diseño.

No sabía si los planos del lugar estaban correctos, ya que el edificio parecía haber sido víctima de múltiples modificaciones, pero no quiso esperar un verificación.  
Le pegó una patada a la reja, mientras sostenía su dominator con las dos manos. El objeto negro en vez de abrirse, se derrumbó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre un camino de cemento que se resquebrajó levemente por aquí y por allá.

El gran polvo levantado hizo que Kougami tociera y se le nublara por unos segundos la vista. Este retrocedió un poco a esperar que se despejara un poco y luego avanzó. Recorrió todo el camino de piedra, hasta llegar a la entrada. Esta era enorme, y consistía en tres escalones de cemento para llegar a un reposo techado dónde estaba la puerta. También había una trampilla cuadrada de madera real al lado de donde estaba parado. La tocó. Aunque estaba bastante vieja, pudo sentir la humedad y dureza de la madera. Un astilla se quedó clavada en su dedo. Se lo llevó a la boca para sacar la poca sangre que salía mientras retrocedía.

Un gota había caído, e hizo un ruido extraño al llegar al piso. Kougami hizo como que no lo notaba y dejó caer su mano a un lado, esperando que cayera otra gota de sangre. Cuando esto sucedió volvió a escucharlo. Ese era el sonido que se escuchaba cuando pasabas una mano o un objeto por un holograma.

Su cabeza hizo los cálculos. Puso una mano en la puerta para comprobar. Esta no la traspasó. Rápidamente pudo ver a través de aquella distracción.

Decidió abrir la trampilla. Encendió su reloj en modo de linterna antes de bajar unos escalones. Llegó a un reposo estrechó. Habían dos puertas. Abrió la derecha, donde calculaba más o menos que estaba la entrada allí arriba.

Paseó la linterna por todo el lugar. Se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Akane en una esquina, atada. Sus piernas atrajeron su atención de inmediato, pero se enfocó en ella. Estaba tan pálida que le preocupaba si estuviera viva.  
- Kougami-san - murmuró Akane, como un quejido.

El aludido levantó una ceja, acercándose. Su corazón se calmó un poco. Akane estaba viva. Esa era su prioridad.  
- Ko... Kougami-san - sollozó otra vez Akane, entre sueños - Kougami-san... No... No me dejes

Akane sonaba tan desgarradoramente triste que Kougami decidió despertarla. La tomó entre sus brazos y la remeció suavemente. Akane no mostró ninguna intención de despertar. Al contrario, sus susurros cada vez se hacían más inaudibles. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Kougami sintió un sonido metálico. Estaba cerca.  
Decidió subir a Akane en su espalda en vista de que no despertaría. Salió de la habitación. No sabía a que se enfrentaba todavía, pero sus instintos le decían que quedarse en la habitación era peligroso. No podría estar más en lo cierto.

* * *

Akane se sentía muy liviana. Nada en comparación como unos segundos atrás. Estaba en una habitación oscura. Pero no estaba sola, vio una sombra delante de él. Estiró su brazo y tocó unos marcados abdominales. Subió sus manos, hasta llegar a la cara.

- ¿Kougami... san? - lo llamó Akane - Lo siento, Inspectora.

Entonces Akane sintió que Kougami se alejaba. Lo llamó muchas veces, sintiendo lágrimas caer por sus ojos. Sin embargo, nada de esto hizo que él regresara.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Aquí les traigo la quinta parte, espero que les guste :D Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, ellos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ^-^**

Akane se despertó aturdida. Sintió que estaba en movimiento. El dolor en su cabeza aún no cesaba, pero era menor comparado con el que sentía antes. Se acordó de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. ¿Por qué seguía soñando con Kougami?  
Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué todos sus sueños terminaban con el Ejecutor dejándola? Al recordar todas esas sensaciones, sintió un vació en el estómago. Era como ese sentimiento justo antes de que la montaña rusa bajara a toda velocidad por el riel.  
La persona que la cargaba en su espalda la movíó más arriba. Unos segundos después de eso, algo metálico y frío le rosaba ligeramente un pie. Cundo se dió vuelta se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues la sensación de vértigo solo aumentó. Venían dos perros metálicos persigiéndolos, turnándose para saltar hacia ellos con las mandíbulas abiertas, queriendo agarrar a su presa. La vista se le tornó nublosa. Tragó.

No. Tenía que enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Inhaló profundamente.

- ¿Kougami... san? Por la respiración de Kougami se notaba que llevaba cargándola hace un buen rato.  
- ¿Crees... crees que puedes... correr?  
Akane sinceramente, no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes. Pero sabía que Kougami tampoco podría aguantar mucho más bajo estas condiciones. Así que le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

Se bajó de un salto, a lo que Kougami la tomó rapidamente de la mano. Siguieron corriendo, la agitada respiración de ellos dos hacia eco. Kougami iba en la delantera, tocando la pared con una mano para guiarse. Atrás, Akane miraba de vez en cuando hacia los perros para verlas distancias.

Sin embargo, cada vez que hacía esto el panaroma parecía más desalentador. Lo sabía. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se quedaran sin fuerzas y los alcanzaran.

* * *

Gino, que estaba en lugar en donde se mostraba la ubicación de Akane, no podía dejar imaginarse lo peor.

La Inspectora había desaparecido. Kougami no había vuelto a reportarse y no se podían comunicar con él. Su posición no se mostraba en ninguna parte de la ciudad. ¿Había... escapado?  
Y aún si fuera así, ¿cómo había logrado hacer desaparecer el rastreador?

Cerca de él, Masaoka, Kagari y Yayoi estaban investigando el viejo edificio por fuera.  
- ¿No es raro? - preguntó Masaoka de repente

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esta trampilla... no debería estar aquí

Todos dejaron de prestar atención a lo que hacían, para acercarse a Masaoka

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Ginoza

- Esta construcción es de por lo menos unos quince años antes de Sybil. En ese tiempo, las trampillas eran bastante útiles, usualmente se usaban como entradas para sótanos o áticos. Por eso mismo, generalmente estaban dentro de la cosa. Eso es lo raro. Esto no debería estar aquí. Es la primera vez que veo una de estas en la entrada.

Masaoka se acercó a al cuadrado y lo tocó. Después hizo lo mismo con la puerta. Lo supo de inmediato, solo con sentir la textura de la madera real. Pidió a Kagari que grabara lo que estaba por hacer. A continuación, se abrió una pequeña herida en el dedo y esperó que una gota de sangre cayera.

Cuando la gota transpasó sin problemas el suelo, dejando a su paso el reconocido sonido de los hologramas, dejó a todos los demás boqui abiertos.  
- Kagari, envíaselo a Karanomori. Ahora - se apresuró en decir Nobuchika

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Shion todavía no podía creer lo que veía antes sus ojos. Exhaló una bocanada de humo.

- ¿Y? - preguntó al otro lado de la línea Gino

- Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver una belleza como esta

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Este juguetito... ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

- Eso no es lo importante en este momento, Karanomori. Necesito saber qué es.

La rubia exhaló humo otra vez antes de responder.

- Es el prototipo que hace poco se había filtrado, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿El... prototipo? ¿ESE prototipo?

- Si. La tercera generación de hologramas. Puede hacer que al contacto con cosas sólidas, este también se sienta sólida. Por eso cuando lo tocas, no los transpasas... sigue siendo un holograma.

- ¿Por qué no pasa lo mismo con los líquidos?

- Es un prototipo, no está terminado, tiene muchas fallas. Aún así, es lo que lleva la delantera en el campo - puntualizó

- Ya veo. Gracias.

- Cuando quieras - rió Shion

* * *

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Gino y los Ejecutores. Aquella era una trampa, nada más que una mera distracción. La trampilla. Allí era el lugar dónde probablemente estaban.

Decidieron abrir la puerta. Yayoi se iba a quedar arriba, cubriéndolos en caso de alguna emergencia. Bajaron uno a uno. Kagari iba detrás, llevando un aparto metálico en sus brazos.

Llegaron pronto al final de las escaleras. Kagari dejó el robot inmediatamente en el suelo. Siguieron avanzando, con la luz del rastreador como única guía. De repente, escucharon dos balazos. Se miraron sorprendidos. Solo Masaoka pudo distinguir el sonido de la escopeta, pues era el único que sabía de armas antiguas ahí.

Gino miró el mapa. Akane, según el rastraedor de su reloj, estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Avanzó rapidamente, todavía con el eco de los balazos en sus oidos.

El reloj de Akane estaba tirado en el piso.  
Esto no podía ponerse peor.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Bueno, esta vez me demoré menos en actualizar XD Espero que dejen algún review como recompensa :D Jajaja cualquier crítica es bienvenida**

* * *

Kougami y Akane se sentaron, tratando de calmar su respiración. Estaban en un pequeño declive, al final del pasillo, al que habían logrado llegar a duras penas, despistando un poco a los perros.

De todos modos, sabían que no tardarían en encontrarlos. Sino salían de ahí, quedarían completamente acorralados, sin ninguna vía de escape.

- Inspectora - le susurró Kougami, sentado a su lado

- ¿Si?

- Tengo un plan... Puede que funcione. O no.

- Creo que tomaré el riesgo, dada la situación, de al menos escucharte, Kougami san

El pelinegro sonrió.

* * *

Después de haber discutido rápidamente el improvisado plan en el minuto que disponían, Akane estaba cada vez más ansiosa. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta. No podía sacarse de la cabeza los supuestos besos de Kougami, las pesadillas.

Su respiración se aceleraba

_No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso ahora_.  
**¿Por** **qué?**

_¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa en este momento, aún cuando como Inspectora, estaba preparada para situaciones así...?_

Akane llegó a una pronta resolución. Ella definitivamente no era experta en el tema, pero tonta no la definía precisamente. Y ya no seguiría evitándolo, porque simplemente era una carga emocional muy grande.

Tenía miedo. Eso lo explicaba todo. El porqué de las pesadillas. El porqué de esas inservibles lágrimas que derramaba en este momento.

Ella tenía miedo.

Miedo de perderle.

Cuando Kougami notó que ella empezaba a llorar silenciosamente, sonrió levemente y la abrazó.

- No llores, Inspector. No es el momento

- Kougami-san - Akane dijó con su cara aún apoyada en su pecho, tratando de detener sus lágrimas - No... no me dejes

No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello de la Inspectora, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al igual que las veces anteriores.

- Yo... Akane... sobre la otra noche

- ¿Lo... lo de la otra noche?- el corazón de ella se aceleró.

Así que había sido real. Así que el calor de Kougami, sus brazos rodeándola, su beso... Eran reales.

- Sé...sé que no debí haber ido - hizo una pausa, serio - Que no debí haberte besado cuando estabas así... Yo te escuché gritar mi nombre

- ¿Grité tu nombre? - preguntó Akane alzando la cabeza para mirar a Kougami, aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

- Si, te escuchabas asustada. Yo... de verdad siento haberte besado así...

Pero Akane no lo dejó terminar. Posó sus labios debajo de los de él, sorprendiendo incluso al precavido Ejecutor. Un gemido se escapó de la Inspectora. Se dejaron llevar por aquel beso apasionado, a ratos peleando por quién guiaba al otro. Kougami mordía el labio inferior de su Inspectora, sacándole una que otra sonrisa juguetona.

Terminaron el beso y se miraron, sonriendo ligeramente. Kougai besó la frente de Akane con delicadeza.

- Te prometo que, si salimos de aquí, te llevaré a mi lugar secreto

- ¿Es eso una invitación a salir? - dijo, risueña, Akane

- Podrías decir eso... - rió el pelinegro

- Bien, porque definitivamente saldremos de aquí, Kougami-san

Kougami sonrió y la abrazó por última vez.

No sabía si podría volver a hacerlo.


End file.
